haikyurisefandomcom-20200213-history
Yumeko Hoshinomiya
|height = 165.4cm |weight = 50.7kg |date of birth = |age = 14 15 |blood type = A- |family = Unnamed father Yuko Hoshinomiya (Mother) Reiji Hoshinomiya (Older brother) Yuka Harukawa (Aunt) Unnamed Uncle Momoka Harukawa (Cousin) |status = Alive |occupation = Student |affiliation = Hoshinomiya Family Karasuno High School *Class 1-5 |previous affiliation = Tenshin Junior High School |birthplace = Asahikawa, Kamikawa, Hokkaido, Japan |team = Karasuno Girls' Volleyball Club |number = 4 |position = LiberoHaikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 2. |japanese va = Miku Ito |english va = Felecia Angelle |images = yes }} Yumeko Hoshinomiya ( ノ Hoshinomiya Yumeko) is a student at Karasuno's Class 1-5 and a libero at the girls' volleyball club. Appearance Yumeko is described as a very beautiful young girl with average height. She has medium-length, dyed pink-reddish hair and deep, blue eyes; her usual hairstyle covers her right eye and it seems that it does not affect her vision at all, since she could see Shoyo Hinata and Tobio Kageyama at the distance without difficulty.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. She has such a buxom, curvaceous body that is often referred as "erotic" many times; detail is that she was only fourteen in the start of the year; it was confirmed by her that she started using bras in middle school. Even in her junior high, she was desired by everyone and rejected various confessions.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. In junior high, Yumeko had black hair with some white wick, but due to social problems, she dyed it along with Momoka Harukawa. At first, most people think that she is not the athletic type, but actually she has notable strenght and is faster than most girls as noticed by Tobio and Ryunosuke. She is usually seen with her school uniform, which consists of a white blouse, black blazer, and a grey skirt; thanks to the dress code that is not so strict, Yumeko uses her blouse a litte unbuttoned and does not use a red ribbon like the others girls, also she wears a long sleeved, buttoned blue sweater under the blazer–which she preferably keeps open, unlike other girls. She uses black pantyhose, common Japanese shoes and blue wireless headphones most of her time and listen music with it often. After her birthday party, she started using the headphones that Tobio gave to her. Personality Yumeko is presented as a cold, collected and reserved individual who does not like making friends or talking to other people. She appears to dislikes physical contact, as she hit Ryunosuke due to him touching her arm.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 2. Despite being rude most of the time, she is notably shy, mainly when knowing other girls, and even with her dislike to conversations and socialization, she does not refuses talking with them if they do not bother her. Yumeko has a sarcastic tone and do not hold cruel commentaries about other people, with her being described as a hostile misanthrope. She usually does it with Shoyo and Tobio, since she gives lessons to them and knows about their studies' difficulties. When it comes to volleyball, she is very passionate about the sport and puts lots of efforts in training, analyzing and orientate the team, although with harsh words. Since she is in the Class 1-5 in Karasuno, it is implied that she is very intelligent and smart, able to notice when someone is hiding something from her. She appears to dislike when people hide something from her, even if she not show it. Yumeko adds "-chan" at the end of the names of the persons that she likes, for example, at first, she called Tobio as "Kageyama-chan". Yumeko does not like talking about her past and is very evasive about it. When Tobio asks her if she was only a libero in junior high, she got silent and, afterwards, answered that she was only short, something that Tobio noticed that was an excuse.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 2. She rarely talks about herself, the only persons that she does it appears to be her brother, Momoka and, recently, Tobio. She is very fragile when remembering it, and even cried in front of him after singing a few lyrics of the music that she apparently made in junior high. As the daughter of a musical family, Yumeko is a music lover but because of her past, she stopped doing her own songs, starting doing it again when Tobio encouraged her. Abilities Overall Abilities: Yumeko, surprisingly, is a very skilled volleyball player, even for the average standards. As noticed by Tobio, she has knowledge of multiple tricks and moves, and is notable physically agile, fast and strong than most of the volleball players, males and females. Ryunosuke and Tobio experienced her strenght when they received one of her punches, and both described her as a "hostile, brutal misanthrope". She is in Class 1-5, a college preparatory class, so it is implied that Yumeko is very intelligent and smart, and that is confirmed just by her acts. Tobio also noticed that she is very calculating and know where and when throw the ball. *'Enhanced Senses': Yumeko has senses above a normal person. As a musician, her hearing is good enough to allow her to hear conversations that are considerably far away from her; because of that, she really hates screaming and is often seen complaining about Shoyo and Tobio's screams. Also, it was proved that she indeed has good vision and do not need to use glasses at all. For example, she could see Shoyo and Tobio in the distance without difficulty. *'Teaching Skills': Yumeko proved herself as very good teacher since she could teach Shoyo and Tobio school subjects with ease, something that others could not do; she has facility in making volleyball assimilations as a easy way to teach them; their grades increased significantly due to her. Also, she could teach the whole volleyball club with a perfomance that she made herself; she did that in a few weeks–presumably two, again proving that Yumeko is a good teacher. Musical Talent: Yumeko is a very talented musician that can play and sing all along. She even does her own songs and write them on a small notepad. Although she stopped a little while before her junior high's end, she started composing again with Tobio's help and, acordding to him, she has an angelical voice. She is described as a person who knows to play any musical instrument that is gave to her, but she mainly prefer playing guitar. Also, she is usually the vocalist in her "band" that she is part along with her brother, Reiji, and Momoka, her cousin. Statistics Trivia *Her full name means "dream child in a star palace". Separately, "Yumeko" has the ideograms for "dream" (夢) and "child" (子), a very common female termination, while "Hoshinomiya" has the ideograms for "star" (星) and "palace" (宮). The "no" (ノ) is a connective between them. **Miika gave her this name because: "I thought about dreams, and then I thought about stars. Also, that surname came from another fictional character that I did for Danganronpa fandom. I found it utterly adorable and gave it to her. Talking about 'Yumeko', I'll be honest here: I gave this name to her because of the protagonist of the animanga series Kakegurui, Yumeko Jabami, and I thought that matched with the character that I was thinking about, so that's it." *Toru Oikawa calls her "Yumi-chan", even although her name is "Yumeko", with letter e. In Japanese, "Yumi" can mean "bow" (弓), and "-chan" (ちゃん) is a honorific usually used between girls. *Her star sign is taurus. *Her favorite food is yakisoba. *She likes milk and yogurt. *Yumeko likes to walk.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. *Yumeko is a compulsive reader.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. *Even if she likes pratically all types of music, her favorite music type is pop rock. *The songs that Yumeko has heard during the story are (most of the songs that she hear are pop rock musics): **''Natural'' by Imagine Dragons.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. **''The Other Self'' by GRANRODEO.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. **''My Soul, Your Beats!'' by Lia.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. **''The Wolf and The Sheep'' by Alec Benjamin.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. **''Animals'' by Maroon 5.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. **''High Hopes'' by Panic! At The Disco.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. **''Don't Stop Me Now'' by Queen.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 2. *Yumeko read The Chalk Man.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. *Yumeko likes to pass time with seniors.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. *Yumeko prefers cold than hot,Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. but her favorite season is spring. *Her actual concern is being useless for her mother. *Yumeko's favorite subject is math, but she also likes English and can talk fluently. *Apart from volleyball, Yumeko also likes swimming.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. *Yumeko currently lives in Higashimatsushima with her mother and older brother.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. **Their house is large enough to a family of twelve members live. *Yumeko is the youngest member in her team, just like Tobio is in his team. References Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Students Category:Karasuno Students Category:Karasuno's Girls' Volleyball Club Category:Liberos Category:Japaneses Category:Hoshinomiya Family